


Quit Playing Games (with my ass)

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Games, Hide and Seek, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn with tiny Plot, Rimming, Shnicky - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry, the title was just too temping!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicky and Shane spend a lazy day together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Playing Games (with my ass)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this... only that I felt like writing some PWP but lost interest half way... 
> 
> It's not beta-ed and probably has about a million plot holes. Sorry.

 

Nicky unlocked the front door, balancing his golf clubs just right, so he was able to pull the door open and step inside the house. He kicked it closed then proceeded to carry his clubs into the downstairs guest room. The blonde opened the closet and stored the bag of clubs away in their rightful place.

 

It was Saturday morning and the singer had just finished playing a round of golf. He was still fairly new to that particular course so he was determine to sneak in a few extra practices before he and Shane next played together. Nicky left the room and bounded up the stairs, calling out his lover’s name but receiving no answer. He didn’t find it very strange that Shane wasn’t home so he shrugged to himself and stripped off his golf gear. The blonde then walked naked along the hallway and into the bathroom.

 

The shower proved nice and relaxing after his long game. The weather had been nice but after a while the sun beaming down on his neck caused him to work up a bit of a sweat. So he washed his body very thoroughly, turned off the water and reached for a towel.

Nicky dried himself off then pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an old faded t-shirt. They were his favourite lounging around the house clothes. He went downstairs and into the Kitchen where he found a note from Shane stating he’d gone out for a morning horse ride.

 

He looked around the room, wondering what to cook up for lunch and decided he felt like grilled cheese. The blonde turned the radio on and danced about the kitchen as he prepared his meal. He was just wondering if he should make something for Shane when he looked up and out the large window overlooking the yard. There he spotted the familiar brunette and smiled to himself.

 

Several minutes later, the back door opened then closed as Shane came traipsing into the house. He was muttering to himself so Nicky called out to let him know that he was home.

Shane appeared in the archway; Nicky took one look at him and gasped.

 

“Oh my god, Shane” Nicky exclaimed. “What happened to you?”

“Took one of the horses out for a run” Shane replied.

“And?”

“And we took the path less travelled… I misjudged a low hanging branch and got thrown off… Good thing it rained last night so the ground wasn’t so hard”

“But Shay you’re covered in mud”

“And that’s why I’m going straight upstairs for a shower”

“Smart idea”

 

Shane moved into the room, paused beside Nicky and placed a quick kiss to his lover’s cheek.

“But I might eat first” Shane said.

 

He quickly reached for Nicky’s sandwich, snatched it up and took a very large bite. The blonde tried to swipe it back but he was too late. He narrowed his eyes at Shane but felt sorry for him in his current mud stained state.

 

“Go on, take it” Nicky said to him. “I was going to make you one anyway”

“And that’s why I love you” Shane replied before taking another bite.

“Oh, that’s why? Because I make you food?”

“You give me food and sex, what more could a lad want?”

“Just go shower you daft knob”

“I may be a daft knob” Shane said as he headed towards the door. “But I’m your daft knob”

“And don’t you ever forget it” Nicky called as his lover disappeared from the room.

 

Nicky shook his head in disbelief, still a little shocked that Shane had stolen his lunch then he set about making a new sandwich for himself. He sat down at the table while he ate and listened to the shower running upstairs. Had he not been eating, he probably would have followed Shane up to the bathroom to either join the brunette or just watch. Shane actually liked it when Nicky watched him shower, he’d over jerk off under the water and watching Shane get off always turned Nicky on.

 

After he finished imagining his lover in the shower, Nicky got up and cleaned away the mess he’d made. Then he poured himself a glass of wine and went into the Living room where he settled himself on the couch with the day’s paper.

Shane, wearing nothing more than pair of cargo pants, came down the stairs and into the room. He spotted Nicky on the couch with his glass of wine and smiled.

 

“Where’s my wine?” Shane asked him.

“You stole my lunch” Nicky replied. “You can get your own wine”

“Ohhhh, temper”

 

The brunette disappeared then came back a moment later with a glass of wine for himself. He walked over to the couch and sank down onto the cushions beside his blonde lover.

 

“So how was your game this morning?” he asked before taking a sip.

“Better than your ride I’d say” Nicky replied, not looking up from the paper.

“Oh? Is your handicap getting better?”

“Maybe”

“Nice”

 

They each sipped their wine, both wondering how they were going to spend their afternoon.

“Anything good in the paper?” Shane asked.

“Apparently One Direction are breaking up” Nicky replied.

“Again? What’s that like the third time this month?”

“Who even knows anymore?”

“I guess they figure if they keep printing it, one day they’re bound to be right”

“Still, they got nothing on us… They hadn’t even been a band as long as we’ve been a couple”

“So you’re saying we’ve been together too long or they haven’t been together long enough?”

 

Nicky playfully elbowed the brunette. Shane gasped after almost spilling his wine.

“Careful” he said. “I don’t want to get any on my pants”

“It’s not like you’ll get it on your shirt” Nicky replied. “Wait, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“I couldn’t find the brown one”

“Because I hate that one”

“I know”

“Then why do you want to wear it?”

“Because whenever I do, you immediately rip it off me… I thought I’d just save you the trouble”

“Oh so you’re sitting here half naked as a favour to me?”

“Well, why don’t you take your shirt off and then we’ll be even?”

 

“Now why would I want to take my shirt of?” Nicky asked, finally looking up from the paper and meeting Shane’s eyes.

“So that I’ll only have to take your pants off you” Shane replied.

“So I’m just sitting here, reading the paper and drinking my wine and you’re just sitting over there, thinking of ways to get me naked”

“Sounds about right”

“And what are you going to do to me, once I’m naked anyway?”

“Well if I tell you that now then it won’t be a surprise”

 

Nicky continued to stare at his lover. Shane broke into a wide grin as he leaned closer and plucked the paper from the blonde’s hands. He threw it over the back of the couch, intending to collect it later then he took the glass of wine and downed the entire remaining contents in one long swig.

 

“You drank my wine” Nicky pouted.

“You can still taste it” Shane replied. “On my lips”

“Worst pick up line ever, Shay”

 

The brunette sighed and put the empty glass down on the coffee table beside the couch. He turned and looked at Nicky. His blonde lover was pouting at him.

 

“How about we start this over?” Shane began.

“Start what over?” Nicky asked.

“My failed attempt at seduction”

“At least you knew to quit while you were behind”

 

Shane reached up and placed his hand upon Nicky’s cheek. He leaned over, brushed his lips against the blonde’s ear and whispered the following words.

“Wanna play naked hide and seek?”

Nicky moaned with delight.

“What are the rules this time?” he asked.

“You decide”

“I’ll hide, you seek… If you don’t find me in ten minutes then I win”

“And the prize?”

“If I win, I get to fuck you but if you win then you fuck me”

Shane captured Nicky’s lips in a deep kiss.

“Deal… Your ass is so going to be mine”

“Tough words for someone who always loses”

 

Shane narrowed his eyes, now even more determined to win.

“I’m only going to count to thirty” he said.

 

The brunette closed his eyes and immediately began to count out loud. He felt the couch shift beside him as Nicky got to his feet but he kept his eyes firmly closed. He tried to determine which direction the blonde had gone but couldn’t begin to guess.

Shane reached the number thirty and opened his eyes. The room was empty, as he expected, but Nicky’s shirt was now on the floor by the door. The brunette got to his feet, checking his watch to make sure he knew when his time would be up, and then he hurried from the room.

 

He found Nicky’s pants at the base of the stairs and glanced up. The blonde’s underwear was on the top step. Shane shook his head. Nicky wouldn’t be that predictable, he was obviously trying to throw Shane off but the brunette knew his lover better than that.

Shane moved into the front room and checked the closet. He looked under the desk and behind the door. He moved around downstairs, checking all of Nicky’s usual hiding places. He even checked behind the couch before having to accept that Nicky wasn’t downstairs.

 

He ran up the stairs two at a time and into their bedroom. Shane made his way from room to room, searching for Nicky as the minutes ticked away. He looked at his watch and began to panic for he had less than two minutes left to find Nicky…

 

Fearing he wasn’t going to make it in time, Shane moved over to the open window. He glanced down and held back a gasp of surprise. His lover was outside by the back door, completely naked and peering in through the window.

Shane turned on his heel and ran down the stairs. He went straight to the front door and out into the yard. He checked his watch; forty five seconds remained so he stealthily moved about the side of the house.

The brunette could see Nicky still staring into the kitchen. He moved slowly, quietly, up behind his lover. Without any warning, he wrapped his arms around Nicky and hissed in his ear.

 

“Found you” Shane murmured.

“Damn” Nicky groaned as his lover’s hand closed around his cock.

“You thought you could outwit me?”

“Yes, I honestly didn’t think you look out here”

“Because you’re naked outside! What if someone saw you?”

“Then the tabloids would have gotten some great shots… Especially right now”

“Maybe we should take this inside then?”

“Upstairs?”

“Couch”

“Ohhhh, kinky”

 

Shane reached up and pushed the door open. The couple then made their way into the Kitchen and Shane pulled Nicky into his arms. Nicky gasped as his naked body was pressed against his lover’s still clothed one.

 

“Are you ready for your prize?” Nicky asked Shane before stealing a kiss.

“Yes” Shane replied. He reached down and squeezed Nicky’s ass cheek. “Are you ready to give it to me?”

“I want you, Shay, want you to fuck me”

“Patience my love”

“Never been a strong suit of mine”

“I know”

 

Shane lightly smacked Nicky’s ass, causing the blonde to moan.

“Time for a game of Shane Says” he said to Nicky. “Shane Says get that hot ass of yours into the living room”

Nicky smirked, kissed his lover’s lips then turned and bounded from the room. Shane followed very close behind, playfully slapping the blonde’s cheek. Once they reached the couch, Nicky turned and looked at Shane expectantly. The brunette gave his love’s body the once over and was pleased to see he was already half hard.

 

“Somebody’s a little eager” Shane stated.

“He knows what’s coming” Nicky replied with a smile.

“Shane Says take off my pants”

“Nicky Says make me”

 

It was Shane’s turn to smirk. Nicky never had much patience with Shane’s game and he knew when to stop pushing his luck. He wrapped his arms around Nicky, pulled him close and spent the next few minutes kissing him as tenderly as possible.

They moved together as one towards the couch. Shane fell back with Nicky on top of him as they continued to kiss. He reached up and squeezed the blonde’s nipple. Nicky groaned, lips parting and welcoming Shane’s tongue into his mouth.

Shane bucked his hips, rubbing his clothed groin against Nicky’s naked body.

 

“Want you” Shane moaned between kisses. “Need you”

“Want you too” Nicky replied.

“Want to taste you”

“Suck me”

“Not there, I want to taste your ass”

“Shay-”

“Please baby?”

 

They shifted their positions. Shane sat up and placed his legs on the floor. He pulled Nicky into his lap then urged him to lean back. Nicky’s back rested upon Shane’s chest as he turned his head to meet Shane’s lips. They kissed for a moment as Shane’s hand ghosted upon Nicky’s cock.

 

“Please, baby?” Shane whispered. “Please?”

 

Nicky broke the kiss and nodded his head. Then he propelled himself forward, placing his hands on the floor and supporting his weight. His legs were on either side of his lover’s body, effectively straddling Shane’s lap.

Shane smiled to himself as he gazed at Nicky’s perfectly presented ass. He reached up and squeezed both cheeks. Hard. Nicky gasped.

 

“So hot” Shane murmured. He slipped his finger inside Nicky’s crack. “So perfect. So…. Mine”

“Yours” Nicky said. “All yours, Shane”

 

The brunette rubbed both hands over the pert cheeks, separating them and exposing Nicky’s tight hole. The very sight made Shane’s mouth water and he spat inside the crack. Nicky moaned.

 

“Oh God” Nicky hissed. Shane smiled as he smacked his lover’s cheek.

“Harder” Nicky begged. “Please?”

 

Shane smacked him again then he grasped the cheeks, separating them again. He licked his lips then dove on in, running his tongue along the entire length. Nicky moaned so Shane prodded his lover’s hole with his warm, moist tongue.

 

“Oh fuck” Nicky shouted. His arm almost gave out but he held himself upright. “Fuck, Shay!”

“Do you like that?” Shane asked before nipping at the flesh of Nicky’s buttock.

“Yes!”

“Say it… I love it when you talk dirty to me”

 

“Oh, yeah” Nicky groaned.

Shane slapped the blonde’s ass twice before leaning down and kissing the flesh then his tongue resumed its treatment of Nicky’s hole.

“Shay!” Nicky cried. “Oh god yes! Feels soooooooo good! Rim my ass! Rim me good… Deeper, deeper!”

Nicky’s words travelled from the blonde’s mouth straight to Shane’s cock. He licked and nipped at the older boy’s cheeks before slipping his index finger between Nicky’s cheeks.

 

“Oh yeah” Nicky hissed. “Get right in there”

“So hot”

Shane’s voice was muffled by the blonde’s ass. He moved back in, his tongue prodding and teasing the tight ring of muscles. As Nicky whimpered with pleasure, Shane reached under his lover’s body and grasped his hard cock.

 

“Shane!” Nicky cried out.

“You like that?” Shane asked as he vigorously worked Nicky’s hardness.

“Don’t stop! Rim my ass, make me come!”

“Shane Says beg me for more”

“Nicky says bite my ass”

Shane chuckled then nipped at Nicky’s ass. The blonde hissed.

“You like my ass?” he asked his lover.

“Would I be finger-fucking you right now if I didn’t?”

“Smart ass”

“Sexy ass”

 

Nicky grinned and shook his hips, wiggling his ass in Shane’s face.

“You like watching that?” Nicky asked him. Shane playfully slapped him. “Again!”

Shane did as Nicky asked, slapping the blonde’s cheek as his other hand continued to work his rock hard cock.

 

“Are you going to come for me?” Shane asked him.

“Not until Shane Says to” Nicky replied.

“I want you to come on my face” Shane said. Nicky groaned.

 

The brunette pulled Nicky back up to meet him and placed a kiss to the nape of his neck. Nicky slipped off of Shane and onto the couch. His cock was already weeping. Shane didn’t miss a beat as he leaned down and engulfed his lover’s cock in his mouth. Nicky tossed his head back and cried out with delight.

 

“Oh God!” Nicky shouted. “I’m so close… Not gonna last, baby”

Shane bobbed up and down on Nicky’s hardness, staring up at him and not breaking eye contact. The blonde was close, very close but not quite there yet. They held each other’s gaze until Nicky’s breath hitched, he squeezed his hand into a fist and bit his bottom lip.

 

Shane pulled back, letting Nicky’s cock fall from his lips. Then he wrapped his fist around the base, gave the hard organ several affectionate strokes, and positioned himself just right. Nicky threw his head back and cried out his lover’s name as his orgasm overcame him. The warm, sticky substance spurted from the tip of his cock and landed upon his lover’s face, covering his lips, his cheeks and even his neck.

The brunette held Nicky’s gaze as he licked his lips, savouring the taste of his lover’s sweet seed. Nicky was panting for breath and staring at Shane, unblinking. His lover always looked so sexy when covered in his come. He reached out, scooped some of his come from Shane’s cheek and slipped his finger into his mouth. Shane groaned as he watched Nicky suckle on his finger.

 

The younger lad couldn’t resist. He leaned up and kissed the blonde, plunging his tongue into his lover’s mouth. As they kissed, Nicky’s hands tugged at Shane’s pants, attempting to lower them. Shane pushed the blonde’s hands away and yanked his own pants and underwear down. He kicked them off and pulled Nicky into his lap again.

Now Nicky was straddling Shane’s thighs and gazing into his lover’s eyes.

 

“Fuck me” Nicky begged. “Hard”

 

Then Nicky lowered himself onto Shane’s hard cock. They both moaned as Shane’s hardness breached Nicky’s tight passage. They held each other close, staring into each other’s eyes and then they began to move together as one. Their lips came together, hands wrapped around each other’s bodies as Shane thrust his hips.

 

“Please?” Nicky panted. “Please?”

“Please what?” Shane asked him.

Nicky leaned in, his lips brushing against Shane’s ear. “Come in my ass”

 

Shane slid his hand behind Nicky’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. It was messy and sticky yet desperate. Two, three more thrusts of his hips and Shane shot his seed deep inside his lover’s ass. Nicky cried out the brunette’s name.

 

It took several minutes for them to move. Nicky winced as he slipped off of his lover’s cock and onto the couch beside him. Shane reached out, grabbed Nicky’s hand and brought it up to his lips.

 

“Shane Says I love you” he said before kissing Nicky’s palm.

“Nicky Says I know” the blonde replied. “And I love you too”

“I think I’m going to need another shower”

“Me too”

 

They fell silent as they sat and gazed at each other.

“So… That killed about half an hour” Shane said checking the clock. “What are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon?

“Well… Uh… You kinda won naked hide and seek so how about a round of strip poker?”

“My favorite”

“Even though I always win?”

“Because I always let you win” Shane confessed.

“Yeah, right… You just keep telling yourself that, Shay”

“One day you’ll believe me”

“Sure I will” Nicky said, shaking his head.

 

Shane smiled to himself. He’d always been better at playing the game; his love was just a sore loser and Shane knew exactly how to manipulate him to make sure they were always both winners.


End file.
